Laisse moi t'aimer
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Naruto se promene dans les rues de Konoha il pense et se retrouve face à... Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire


Laisse-moi t'aimer

Un jour nos vies se sont séparées.

Une amitié c'est formée. Mais le destin nous a valu de nous quitter. Mais…

Laisse- moi te dire…

Laisse- moi te dire à quel point je tiens à toi.

Laisse-moi te montrer mon jardin d'hivers.

Me laisseras-tu te dire…

Me laisseras-tu te dire ces mots enfouies dans mon cœur.

Naruto se promenait dans la rue sous la pluie qui tombait. Dans un petit village du joli nom de Konoha.

C'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond comme le soleil. Et les yeux d'un bleu azur profond.

Il ruminait ces quelques paroles. Il avait les yeux remplit de larmes. Ces souvenirs se tournaient ainsi que ses pensées vers la personne qu'il aimait.

Qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Une personne qu'il détestait au départ mais après plusieurs années ils avaient fini par s'entendre et même se forger une amitié plus que forte.

Une amitié qui s'avérerait être la plus belle chose de toute pour eux et la pire pour d'autre.

-Les gens… Se dit Naruto

Les gens sont d'une bêtise et d'une jalousie sans fin.

-C'est à cause d'eux. Continua Naruto sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber.

Eux, eux ils ont détruit ce lien plus que précieux. Ce lien qui les maintenait en vie.

Maintenant, maintenant TOUT est fini.

-Ma vie est sans voie.

Naruto se mit à courir sous cette pluie qui tombait de plus en plus forte.

Il courut plusieurs minutes sans jamais s'arrêter. Ce n'est que quand il arriva devant une immense grille.

Il pénétra dans le lieu. (PAS d'idée pervers en vu OK ??).

-Tu te souviens ? Demanda Naruto dans la nuit qui commençait à s'imposer.

-Cela fait un mois… Continua Naruto tout en s'avançant sur le chemin. Qu'il connaissait par cœur à force.

-Il me semble que cela fait plus d'un an que tu m'as laissé. Laissé… ça me rappel cette vieille chanson qu'on aimait tant.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et…

Un jour nos vies se sont séparées.

Une amitié c'est formée. Mais le destin nous a valu de nous quitter. Mais…

Laisse- moi te dire…

Laisse- moi te dire à quel point je tiens à toi.

Laisse-moi te montrer mon jardin d'hivers.

Me laisseras-tu te dire…

Me laisseras-tu te dire ces mots enfouies dans mon cœur.

Il y a maintenant trop longtemps.

Trop longtemps que je le garde pour moi.

Laisse-moi t'aimer

Mon cœur…

Mon cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure

Quand je suis…

Quand je suis près de toi.

_Ca fait longtemps_

Et quand je suis…

Et quand je suis loin de toi.

_Comme aujourd'hui_

Mon cœur…

Mon cœur est à l'agonie.

_Je ne peux pas mieux le dire._

Mais…

Laisse- moi te dire…

Laisse- moi te dire à quel point je tiens à toi.

Laisse-moi te montrer mon jardin d'hivers.

Me laisseras-tu te dire…

Me laisseras-tu te dire ces mots enfouies dans mon cœur.

Laisse-moi t'aimer

Laisse- moi t'aimer.

Là. Naruto s'arrêta devant une jolie stèle où l'on pouvait voir inscrit…

Uchiwa Sasuke

Ninja exceptionnel

Né le ...

Mort le...

(À l'âge de dix-sept ans)

-Tu as perdu la vie hein ? Dit Naruto en touchant la tombe de son meilleur ami.

-Tu parle ! Je me souviens… Tu venais de rentrer d'une mission de plusieurs jours d'affilés. Mais tu es reparti aussi vite que tu es arrivé. Quel dommage ! J'ai tout juste pu te dire bonjour que l'on se quittait déjà.

Naruto s'assit près de la tombe et continua de se remémorer _le_ jour fatidique.

-Tu es parti en courant du village. Mais la « mission » que l'on t'avait confiée était en réalité un piège. Bien sur… je suis sûr que tu t'es bien battu. Mais te connaissant, tu as dû te faire avoir par surprise et très rapidement.

Naruto essuya la larme qui s'écoulait en bas de son visage.

-Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Pourquoi tu es mort si facilement. Alors que toi, toi tu étais le meilleur ninja de tout le village même plus.

Et je pense que je ne le saurai jamais…

Naruto se pencha pour regarder le nom de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

-Tu vois Sasuke ! Ce soir, je te rejoindrai. Et enfin nous pourrons être ensemble.

Naruto se concentra pour bloquer le chakra de Kyubi. Puis, sortit de son étui un kunai. Et se le planta dans son bras.

Tout en retenant Kyubi de le guérir. Il repensa au moment où il revit le corps de son meilleur ami.

-Je me souviens Sasu-chan. Tu étais malgré la mort toujours aussi beau mec du village. Avec ta peau un peu plus blanche que normal et tes cheveux longs qui te retombaient joliment sur ton si doux visage. Et ton corps si musclé mais toujours aussi fin. Mais par-dessus tout tes lèvres, tes lèvres que j'ai embrassé pour la dernière fois. Elle était si froide. Elles avaient perdu se doux arôme de cerise que j'aimais tant.

Naruto tout en perdant de plus en plus de sang se souvenait aussi de leur première mission de rang A mais aussi de leur premier baissé sous la pluie martelante.

-Mais bon sang,… j'ai eu… je me suis senti si… j'ai eu le cœur… l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. J'avais… si mal… Sasuke. Tu… m'as quitté… sans… sans même me dire… une seule… Une seule fois… tu m'as dit… ce mot… Ce mot que je… déteste tant. Mais… que j'aimais tant … t'entendre me… dire. Et toi… seul. Je l'aimais tant venant… de toi.

Naruto sombra dans l'inconscient. Il vit un long tunnel noir puis suivit d'un gros brut inimaginable.

Puis il vit son passer se défiler devant lui…

Ce n'est que quelque seconde plus tard. Que Naruto vit alors s'étaler un grand champ et un peu plus loin une jolie petite rivière.

Puis il entendit dans sa tête une voix… Une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Cette voix c'était…

-Sasuke

Cria alors Naruto en se jetant dans les bras tendu de l'appelé.

-Naruto… Chuchota alors Sasuke.

Naruto regarda alors se dernier droit dans les yeux. Mais avant que Naruto ne pose une question Sasuke lui répondit.

-Je suis ici pour te poser un choix et t'y accompagner. Tu as un choix à faire mon ange.

Soit tu retourne dans le monde des vivants où soit tu viens avec moi pour continuer le chemin de la vie.

Naruto qui, fit un peu étonné de la réponse de Sasuke à la question muette du blond n'hésita pas une seconde et suivit son amour de toujours. Et en lui disant…

-Bien sur que je te suis Sasu-chan.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser en pleine bouche.

Ils partirent ensemble sur la rivière du destin. Qui, devait les entrainer… ?? Seuls ceux/celles qui ont traversé la porte peuvent le savoir. (En gros les morts)

Où l'on espère qu'ils resteront pour toujours ensemble.

Mais nous savons tous que le destin a ses caprices…

…

Dans le village caché de Konoha il y avait pas mal d'agitation. Une personne venait de retrouver le réceptacle du démon Kyubi mort.

Après l'annonce de cette mort, le village organisa un enterrement. Il y eût des pleurs comme il y eût des éclats de joie à cette nouvelle.

Mais la personne qui avait retrouvé le corps du jeune homme retrouva une petite enveloppe.

Elle la déplia et lu le contenu de la lettre.

Quand elle finit de la lire Sakura pleurait de joie et de tristesse. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Naruto, son compagnon d'arme venait de se tuer. Et comprenait aussi le lien si précieux qu'entretenait son amour de jeunesse et son ami entre eux.

Il y avait écrit juste une petite phrase.

_Sasuke pardonne-moi mais je t'aime trop pour rester ici loin de toi. Mais je t'en pris comme dans notre chanson préférer LAISSE-MOI T'AIMER._

_Naruto, ton ange _

Mais leurs dernier mot restera à jamais … laisse-moi t'aimer.

Sakura déposa la lettre de Naruto sur la tombe de se dernier, qui se trouvait près de Sasuke pour l'éternité.

Et inscrivit sur la tombe ; Laisse- moi t'aimer

Et sur la tombe de son autre coéquipier, Sasuke ; Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin.

Sakura sentit alors une légère brise de vent dans ses cheveux et sur son visage fin.

C'était comme un message de remerciement et d'adieu que leur laissaient Sasuke et Naruto.

Puis dans un dernier adieu Sakura chantonna ; Soyez heureux et à bientôt les amis.

Fin

_Voilà la fin de ma première One-Short._

_En espérant qu'elle vous à plus._

_A bientôt la compagnie…_


End file.
